


No Shame

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No mention of other Blackhawks players, Overstimulation, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Dylan loses track of time when Alex fucks him. It could be minutes or hours, and Dylan can never be sure, can never quite find bring himself to care.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I never wanted to write Hawks fic but I can't resist a tiny dom and it's been a while since I have written about Dylan Strome getting railed, so here we go.
> 
> There is no mention of any other Hawks players or current events, it's just porn.

Sometimes Dylan loses track of time when Alex fucks him. It could be minutes or hours, and Dylan can never be sure, can never quite find bring himself to care. Alex fucks him like it's the only thing that matters. As if each thrust of his hips powered the beat of his heart, as if each kiss was an indrawn breath. And Dylan can only cling to him, fingers digging bruises into Alex's sweat-slick skin, urging him on with matching rolls of his hips and low, hoarse whispers.

They've been at for a while now, Dylan guesses, the setting sun filtering through the ugly hotel curtains and bathing the room in orange light. It's stifling hot and they're both drenched, Dylan's leg slipping off Alex's shoulder every few minutes, Alex's hand catching him each time. The air is heavy and thick with the scent of their own bodies, and when Dylan licks his upper lip he tastes the salt of sweat - both his and Alex's.

Dylan is close, has been on edge for hours. Alex had woken him up that morning with a hand down his shorts and then left him hanging, kept it up for the rest of the day with casual, fleeting touches and long, meaningful looks. They'd spent the day on the boat with some of Alex's friends and all Dylan could think about was the way Alex had pressed him down on the bed that morning, palm wrapped warm and tight around his cock. Dylan had shifted and crossed his legs, refused their offer of getting dinner with them with a strained smile as he felt the weight of Alex's eyes on him. The second they got back to the motel, Alex had all but thrown Dylan onto the bed, climbing over him to mouth at his neck hungrily.

That feels like years ago, now. Dylan doesn't know how long Alex has had him laid out and wound up like this, but he's so close, so close. His cock is swollen and blood-heavy, twitching and jerking against his belly with every thrust of Alex's hips, dripping precome onto his skin. Alex reaches down to run his fingers through the slick, brings them to Dylan's lips and slides them inside almost carelessly. Dylan sucks the taste of himself from Alex's fingers, whimpers when Alex pulls his hand away.

"Alex," Dylan says, and the name sounds like begging the way it comes out. He arches up and moans, says it again. "Alex."

"Not yet," Alex murmurs.

Alex thrusts a little harder, his movements still steady but each pump of his hips sending a white-hot jolt throughout Dylan's body. He's arching off the bed now, his body tense and straining, his hands still held obediently at his sides where Alex had pinned them earlier. Dylan can feel his orgasm building despite Alex's warning, can feel it being fucked right out of him. His cock keeps jerking up, as though searching for some kind of friction, and Dylan knows if Alex doesn't stop he's going to come like this, untouched and split open on Alex's dick.

"I'm gonna," Dylan sobs, his eyes screwed shut and every muscle taut as he fought to hang on. "Alex, I'm gonna... Stop, just-- Slow down."

Alex does neither, instead he reaches down to grip the base of Dylan's cock tightly. It's usually enough to stave Dylan off for another few minutes, but this time it's the final straw. Dylan has been on the brink for too long, and the second he feels Alex's hand on him, it's over. He comes with a shout, his cock pulsing and twitching against Alex's vice-like grip, long strings of come spurting out so hard Dylan can feel it land on the underside of his jaw, dripping down his neck to gather in the hollow of his throat. Alex makes a low sound and starts to slide his fist up and down Dylan's cock, still gripping him tight, milking out one last, weak spurt of come.

"Fuck, Dylan," Alex growls. "So fuckin' hot."

Dylan feels light-headed and numb from the orgasm, his limbs loose and his body completely drained of energy. He's only dimly aware that Alex is still fucking him, still stroking and squeezing his dick. His senses return to him sharply when Alex rubs his thumb along the wet, open slit of Dylan's cockhead. Dylan gasps and jerks off the bed completely at the touch, his muscles clenching tight around Alex for a second, and fuck it still drives him crazy sometimes, the thought of his brother inside of him.

"Fuck, don't," Dylan protests weakly, sounding less annoyed and more pleading than he would've liked.

Dylan reaches down to bat Alex's hand away, but Alex bears down on him and keeps playing with Dylan's dick, teasing and rubbing at the oversensitive head with his fingertips. It's too much, the pleasure bleeding into pain, and soon enough Dylan is struggling in earnest beneath Alex, begging and cursing in turns as he sobbed and moaned. Dylan's trapped, pinned to the mattress by Alex's weight, Alex's cock still buried deep inside him. Just when Dylan is starting to consider using his safeword, Alex lets go, so abruptly that Dylan falls back in a boneless heap, still trembling from the aftermath of Alex's onslaught.

"Fucking - asshole," Dylan hisses, tears stinging his eyes.

Alex laughs softly, but has the decency to at least look apologetic and leans down to kiss the corner of Dylan's mouth.

"Told you to wait," Alex says. "M'not even close." He kisses the other corner of Dylan's mouth, then bites the curve of Dylan's jaw and murmurs, "Wanted to come in you."

Alex punctuates this with a languid roll of his hips, pushing a quiet groan from Dylan's lips. Dylan can't quite suppress a shiver, and he grudgingly turns his head to let Alex kiss him. He's exhausted and still a little shaky, but he can feel how hard Alex is. It's definitely more uncomfortable than good now, but Dylan doesn't like the idea of Alex pulling out before he's finished. Mustering his remaining energy, Dylan wraps his legs around Alex and rocks his hips up encouragingly.

"Do it," he says.

Alex sucks in a breath, bites his lower lip and looks down at Dylan with darkened eyes. "Yeah? You sure?" he says, and it sounds like every word is costing him effort.

Dylan rolls his eyes, tilts his hips up again, digging his heels into Alex's lower back to pull him in closer. "You want a written invitation?" he asks. "C'mon. While we're both awake." He yawns, mostly to tease but in small part because he is actually pretty fucking tired.

Alex nips at Dylan's neck in lieu of a retort and starts to move again, slowly at first, almost gentle -- except nothing that involves getting inside of Dylan is ever gentle. Dylan lies mostly still, passive and pliant in a way he rarely is. Alex starts rocking into him, picking up the pace, and even without the haze of arousal, it feels... not good, not exactly. But the sensation of being filled, of giving himself up completely for Alex's pleasure - Dylan thinks he can enjoy this just as much.

"Fuck, baby, feels so good," Alex breathes, his usual control slipping as he starts to give in to his own drives. "So loose around my cock, taking me so easy. Could fuck you for hours, and you'd let me..."

Dylan knows Alex isn't even aware of half the shit he says in bed, knows Alex will run his mouth without thinking when he's caught up in the moment. It still riles him up, though, and Dylan can't help a small whimper at Alex's words.

"Yeah, look at you," Alex murmurs, sounding reverent. He's thrusting harder now, quick snaps of his hips that rock Dylan up the bed. "Just taking it... So good for me, Dylan. You're so fucking good for me."

Dylan loses track of time again, doesn't know how long he lies there loose and open for Alex, near motionless except for how Alex's thrusts jostles him up the mattress, Alex's hands holding him in place, reaching down to stroke and caress. Alex is fucking him hard now, fast and desperate, no rhythm in his thrusts, and Dylan knows he's close. There's a dull throbbing ache each time Alex pounds into him, and Dylan can't help the soft, hurt noises he's making. Dylan knows Alex couldn't stop right now even if he wanted to, but Dylan doesn't care. He feels high in a way he can't even begin to describe.

"C'mon," Dylan whispers. He finds Alex's hand and laces their fingers together, squeezes tight and holds Alex's gaze. "C'mon, do it. Wanna feel you come in me."

Alex lets out a strangled sort of noise and fucks in deep, pushing and pushing deeper still, his entire body going rigid as he comes. Dylan can feel Alex shaking and jerking above him, Alex's hips snapping in quick little thrusts that ramp up the discomfort level another notch for Dylan. Alex rolls his hips one last time before finally collapsing on top of Dylan, panting and soaked in sweat. He lies there for a minute, catching his breath, before getting up and slowly, gingerly pulling out. Dylan winces aloud when Alex's cock slips free, a warm trickle of come oozing out of him with it, and Alex immediately leans down to kiss him.

"Sorry. Fuck, sorry. Baby, you're so good. Fucking perfect for me," Alex says, kissing Dylan deep again before Dylan could object. He gathers Dylan up in his arms, stroking and petting him, looking doting and so fucking soft for Dylan that Dylan can't help but laugh.

"Jeez, your stamina. You're like the fucking energizer bunny," Dylan mutters, his eyes heavy with sleep. He knows Alex is petting him, soft touches and gentle kisses, but he's too tired to protest. And besides, it feels kinda nice, having Alex fuss and coo over him. Not that he'll ever admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love attention, please leave a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
